When you look me in the eyes
by sidboy
Summary: Chipmunks sing a song the Chipettes!


**I had written this story a long time ago, now I translate it. Enjoy :). Review if you like. The song belongs to Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

In the dressing room before the show the Chipmunks were talking about which song they would sing because that song would be the last of the show. They knew that their girlfriends were in the audience. They were dating the Chipettes was already a long time and were happy.

"What music we can sing?" Alvin asks.

"It may be one for them?" Simon responds

"How about this ..." Theodore whispers to them

"Great idea Theo!" Alvin says smiling

"Why did not I think about that?" Simon is an expression of amazement

"Are you ready? It's now or never! "Dave calls them.

"We are going" Alvin responds "Let's sing this one, folks"

Upon entering the stage the crowd went wild and in between, in a special place, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, in the VIP area.

"We'll sing a song dedicated to our girlfriends that are there." Alvin points to them, then the light is focused on them. The crowd goes wild. Alvin begins to sing:

(Avin)

If the heart is always searching

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone

I'll never make it on my own

(Simon)

Dreams can't take the place of loving you

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

(The Chipmunks)

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

(Simon)

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again

I'm gonna tell you that I love you

In the best way that I can

(Theodore)

I can't take a day without you here

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

(The Chipmunks)

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

(Theodore)

Moving on, I start to realize

I can reach my tomorrow

I can hold my head up high

And it's all because you're by my side

The Chipettes were very thrilled, too. It was a song of declaration of their love for them.

(The Chipmunks)

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms

I know that is forever

I just got let you know

I never wanna let you go

'Cause when you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright (it's alright)

When you're right here by my side (by my side)

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

(Oh) I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

At the end of the show at home.

AxB

Alvin was in the TV room, resting.

"Alvin, I loved that song!" She embraces Alvin.

"I made you, my dear" He kisses. "You know I love you"

"I love you more" She hugs him and stay with him watching TV. "Thank you"

"For what?" Alvin curious question.

"For making me happy every day!" Brittany kisses him. They were watching TV.

SXJ

Simon was in his room, on his bed, reading Harry Potter. And Jeanette comes and sits beside him.

"Simon?" She calls him.

"OH! hi jean, "he replies sheepishly.

"I loved that song! It was beautiful! "She hugs him.

"You know I do it all for you, my love." He kisses.

"I love you more than anything" She kisses him again. "Thank you"

"For the music?" He asks.

"No, by making me happy!" They sat together and continued to read the book. After that they went to TV room.

TXE

Theodore was at the kitchen table doing his drawings and Eleanor arrives and hugs.

"I loved that song!" She says.

"It was made for you." Theo kisses her softly. "I love you! '

"I love you too" She returns the kiss. "Thank you"

"For what?" He asks innocently.

"For everything you've done for me to this day!" She hugs him.

"Let's watch TV with others" Theo and Ellie go to the TV room.

Where the others were already, then the Chipettes speak to the Chipmunks.

"We wanted to thank you for the music" Brittany says.

"It was very cute!" Jeanette continues.

"And romantic!" Eleanor ends.

"Come on, it was only a song." Alvin replied.

"You know we love you," Simon continues;

"And you are special!" Theodore ends.

"It was not just a song, it was much more than that." They talk. Then Brittany sits next to Alvin, Jeanette side Simon and Eleanor side to Theodore. They stay up watching TV calling Dave to go to sleep.

"The amazing part of the life is to be with someone who knows how to make a small moment a great time. The importance of life is not to be important. The important thing is to be special and you are. Love is the biggest and best feeling that two people can share."

* * *

**I am sorry...**

I apologize for everything I had made in Fanfiction, all fights. I am sorry for everything bad I had done here. I will never support mixed couple but I willl not care about that any more. If someone want to mix, just do it. If that make you happy, there is no problem.


End file.
